horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Without Me (Halsey song)
Not to be confused with the Eminem song of the same name "Without Me"''' '''is a song by American singer-songwriter Halsey. Lyrics Found you when your heart was broke I filled your cup until it overflowed Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close) I was afraid to leave you on your own I said I'd catch you if you fall And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All) And then I got you off your knees Put you right back on your feet Just so you can take advantage of me Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there Feeling so high but too far away to hold me You know I'm the one who put you up there Name in the sky Does it ever get lonely? Thinking you could live without me Thinking you could live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why) Thinking you could live without me Live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah yeah) Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries) Just running from the demons in your mind Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine) I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall) And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all) And then I got you off your knees Put you right back on your feet Just so you can take advantage of me Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there Feeling so high but too far away to hold me You know I'm the one who put you up there Name in the sky Does it ever get lonely? Thinking you could live without me Thinking you could live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why) Thinking you could live without me Live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why, yeah You don't have to say just what you did I already know (I know) I had to go and find out from them So tell me how's it feel (oh-woah) Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there Feeling so high but too far away to hold me You know I'm the one who put you up there Name in the sky Does it ever get lonely? Thinking you could live without me Thinking you could live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why) Why It Sucks # Sometimes you can't understand what Halsey is saying. # The music video is terrible. # The song is boring. # Halsey sometimes overuses Auto-Tune. Redeeming Qualities # The song got a decent remix featuring Juice WRLD # This beat is decent. # When Juice WRLD died, she sang the song for him, she even said the remix was better than the original. Videos Halsey - Without Me Halsey - Without Me (Audio) ft. Juice WRLD Category:Halsey songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Rip-offs Category:2010s Songs Category:2018 Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with remixes better than the original Category:Horrible Songs with Good Beats